Walkthrough:Rogue Galaxy/part 3
Burkaqua Village Treasure: Juraika/Burkaqua Village Go right and enter the house. Open the chest inside for Ash. Still inside climb the ladder and open the chest on top for Banana. Back outside climb the ladder on the right for another chest on top with Drink x3. Left of the ladder near the Mish like enemy is a chest Coffee Beans x3. Enter the house nearby. Climb the ladder and open the chest above for Earrings. There’s another chest inside the same house that requires the Earth Key. Return outside and take the north path (Valley of Departure) till the end. Open the chest near the Transporter for Potion x2. Backtrack to the Village and take the first ladder on the right. Climb it and open the chest on top for Scroll I. Go to the Shopkeeper’s house. Buy anything you need from him. Ignore Hyper Crystal and Omega Star for now. Back outside hug the left edge until you reach another chest with Bell. Finally, enter the house nearby for a scene. Afterwards, re-enter the house and claim the Earth Key from the chest inside. It’s about time to open some locked chests. The second house you entered had a chest that required the Earth Key, remember? Go there and open it for Stars. Use the village Transporter and teleport to ‘Near the Spring’. Down the area you fought Mud Whooper is chest (north-east) with Stone x2. Wrap to the Creekside and head north for another chest with Hands. Return to the village and head towards the left house for a scene. Path to the Altar Treasure: Juraika/ Path to the Altar Exit the village from the west side. Check on your left for a chest Lock. Down at the intersection go right. Follow this path until you reach a Transporter. Save if you need to; directly north of the Transporter is a (Earth Key) chest Scroll I. Approach the crashed ship for a scene and you will obtain a Broken Freeze Shot. Before you leave; to the north is a chest Bird Feather x4. West of the waterfall is another chest Slasher. Go around the ship and check the west end for two chests Potion x3 and Lipstick. Return at the intersection and head south. At the second intersection go right. Along the left edge is a chest (mimic). Follow this path until you reach a Transporter. Save and cross the bridge for a scene. Get the chest near the bridge Branch x2. After the second bridge is another chest Ruby. Ignore the third chest inside Sherio’s house as that one requires the Star Key. Return at the second intersection and go left. Save at the Transporter and buy anything you need from the shopkeeper. Check the left end for a chest Bee Stinger x2. Directly north of this chest is “Thinking Circle”. You have to swim to get there. Examine the “Thinking Circle” and use the Freeze Shot. Still on the “Thinking Circle” equip Jaster with the Monography Shot to build some platforms. You have to jump on these platforms to get on top. If you fail you can always try re-start from the bottom. By the time you get mid way on top check on your right for a chest Coat. At the top level keep swimming close to the right edge. You will eventually come across a chest on land Crest. Form here swim till you reach the land on the right. Walk a few steps for scene. With only Jaster and Kisala in your party follow the path till you reach a Transporter. Optional